


Sleep my love

by smaragdbird



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She asked him to sing her to sleep. So he will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep my love

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics to the song are from "Manuela's lullaby" from Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles

The torrent of rain was washing the blood from the street, dimming the light coming from the dull street lamps. No one was here and no one would come for them. There was no need to anyway, help was already too late. Nothing and no one could save her. He could only hold her, shield her from the rain and the wind and the cold, dark street.

“I’m sleepy”, she murmured against his chest.

“I know, love”, he stroked a wet strand from her face.

“Hey”, she frowned at him, sluggishly lifting one hand to caress his cheek. “Are you crying?”

“No, no, of course not. It’s just the rain”, he lied, faking a smile that feels like a mouthful of broken glass. It was the shock talking. She wasn’t even aware that she was dying.

“Do you mind if I sleep for a bit?”

“Of course not”, he reassured her, cradling her closer.

“Sing something. I like your voice.”

“You never heard me sing.”

“You do it in the shower when you think no one’s around”, a tiny, tired smiled appeared on her lips. 

Any answer he could have given her died in his throat when she said, “I won’t tell anyone. Promise.”

“Please?” She added when she caught his expression. He caught himself.

“Whatever you wish my love”, he answered quickly just so to see her smile once more. 

Her fingers were cold when he tangled them with his own, kissing the back of her hand before resting them against her chest above her slowing heartbeat.

“Sleep my love as the trees above protect you from the dark” As if on cue the wind picked up for a moment, raising the rustle of the leaves over the noise of the rain. 

“A great river will watch you as you dream until dawn”, tears rolled down his cheeks but he kept his voice steady, keeping this beautiful lie true for her.

“Sleep my love, close your eyes and when you are waking the new day will bring to you a bright new world.”

“It’s beautiful”, she whispered so softly that he nearly didn’t catch the words. Her fingers tightened around his. You are beautiful, he wanted to say.

“Sleep my love as the birds above do rest their weary wings”, her breath slowed, almost as if she was only going to sleep.

“Let the rain play a gentle song to help your dreams sing”, the smile stayed on her lips and he wondered what she was feeling, if she was truly hearing the rain sing in her dying dreams.

“Ever so gently hear my voice” her fingers’ grip softened as her head fell limply against his chest.

“Ever so softly feel my touch”, his voice broke on the last word. He clutched her lifeless body, burying his face in it as he sobbed openly. 

“Always so gentily I walk so go to sleep my love”


End file.
